nijiprojectfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Familie Terrible: Love, Heart and Family
Familie Terrible: Love, Heart and Family ist der zweite Film der Erfolgsserie Familie Terrible. Titel Song der Serie ist der Angel Complex Song Clear day after the rain vom Album Hunter 15 Love. Handlung Tina bringt ihre Tochter Lunia zur Schule. Lunia ist sehr Aufgeregt, aber auch traurig das ihr Vater nicht zur Einschulung kommt. Tina erklärt Lunia das David sehr viel zu tun hat und er bestimmt bald wieder sie besuchen kommt. Tina verlässt ihre Tochter und steigt ins Auto und ruft Ciwo an, sie ist besorgt um Lunia und sagt das sie traurig ist, das David seinen Hass auf sie an ihr auslässt. Ciwo kann Tina verstehen und die beiden verabreden sich für ein Essen. Als Tina zuhause ist bekommt sie einen Anruf von Timo. Mark und Gold haben endlich ihre Tochter kennen gelernt. Tina freut sich sehr für ihren Bruder, der vor 1 Jahr Gold geheiratet hat. Tina geht über die Straße und besucht ihre Schwester Bella. Diese erwartet hr 4tes Kind. Tina und sie quatschen etwas und Bella fragt sie aus, ob Tina schonmal mit Heather über David geredet hat. Tina erzählt Bella was Heather ihr erzählt hat. David hat zwei Söhne mit seiner neuen Frau, Heather hasst es das er und Tina nicht klar kommen. Sie fragt ob es irgendwas zwischen den beiden noch geben würde. Tina gesteht Bella das sie sich damals getrennt haben, weil sie ihn betrogen hat und er es ihr nicht verzeiht. Bella ist geschockt und Tina verlässt das Haus. Tina versucht mehrmals David zu erreichen, um den willen seiner Tochter. Doch er blockt ab. Nach einigen Wochen sieht Tina David´s neue Frau Melina in der Stadt, die beiden Frauen unterhalten sich und Melina verspricht mit David zu reden, sie hat die Familie von ihm noch nie kennengelernt. Ciwo ist derweil sehr Eifersüchtig auf Tina und ihre Bemühungen mit David. Mark und Gold versuchen ihm zu Überzeugen das alles klar ist. Währenddessen erfährt Henning das Ami und er hohe Schulden haben, die Ami ihm verschwiegen hat. Er ist besorgt und holt sich rat bei Bella. Sie rät ihm zu ihr zu ziehen. Doch Henning denkt das Ami, John und er nur Störe. So bittet Henning Tina um einen Einzug, diese freut sich, die drei bei ihnen zu haben und bietet ihm an, alles zu regeln. Henning und Ami ziehen mit John zu Tina und Ciwo und müssen ihr Haus verkaufen. Ami verfällt in tiefe Depressionen und zieht sich in ihrem Zimmer zurück. Derweil hat Tina angst das Ciwo sie betrügt und sie verfolgt ihm, sieht wie Ciwo sich mit Melina trifft. Tina ist verwirrt und stellt Ciwo zur rede. Ciwo erklärt Tina das Melina ihn vor ein paar Tagen begegnet ist. David liegt im Krankenhaus und will Lunia sehen. Die drei machen sich auf den Weg ins Krankenhaus. Lunia freut sich riesig ihren Vater wieder zu sehen. Derweil kommt auch der Rest der Familie zu David. Tina kann das Zimmer nicht betretten. Als alle raus kommen, ist David alleine im Zimmer und Tina redet mit ihm. Sie reden und David bittet Tina um verzeihung, das er so ein schlechter Vater für Lunia war. Sie entschuldigt sich für ihre Affaire mit ihrem Kollegen. David sagt er wisse schon länger von seiner Krankheit, er übergibt Tina eine Kiste die für Lunia bestimmt ist. David will noch einmal alle seine Kinder sehen. Die ganze Familie sitzt bei David am Bett, bis er verstirbt. Beim übergang umarmt David Heinz. Tina verlässt das Zimmer, Ciwo geht ihr Hinterher und sie erzählt ihm was David ihr sagte. Die beiden stehen im Schnee und weinen um David. 10 Monate später: Die ganze Familie ist bei Tina zuhause, diese ist sichtbar Schwanger, die Kinder spielen im Garten. Ciwo steht auf und verkündet das er und Tina heiraten werden auch das sie einen kleinen Sohn bekommen werden. Darsteller *Timo Terrible - Kach Melunas * Tina Terrible - Wonder - Sayuri Hagiwara * Henning Terrible - Illios Tenamas * Ciwo - Sharon Yuki *Bella Water - Chocolate Extreme * Heather Terrible- Serami Genta * Mark Terrible- Karl Lang * Heinz Terrible - Jimmy Daimond * Melram Water - Art * Gold - Atam Nimon * Linus - Siam Noris * Ami - Loverana Deklari * Heinz Water - Lecus Klaushofen * Leslie Bishop - Kandra Ohayana * Lenia Water - Nana Kumai * Honda Water - Musta Medio * Klaus Terrible - Chocino Pino * Lunia Wonder - Lenia Tekalekius *David Wonder - Taro Kumai *Melina Wonder - Haruka Megushi